


Werifesteria

by Faritail



Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faritail/pseuds/Faritail
Summary: Werifesteria: [old english] to wander longingly through the forest in search of mystery.This was inspired by a challenge on Teen Wolf Amino. A reboot of Teen Wolf.The main character Ryan is new in Beacon Hills with his pack. As a human born into a family of wolves he always had to prove himself more. After they fled from their old home, they arrived in Beacon Hills and bought the former Hale property, which had been restored.





	Werifesteria

Ryan leaned his head against the window of the car. This was the fifth time they had moved this year. He was annoyed, because it felt like he could never settle anywhere. He glanced in the rear-view mirror and caught his mother’s eyes. She flashed her eyes shortly Alpha red as she was daring him to say anything. 

He knew why they chose Beacon Hills. There had been a powerful pack once, until a hunter trapped them in their burning house. Since then they were a legend told to every young were, to beware of hunters. Beacon Hills had been unclaimed territory as no one wanted to tempt fate. This is why they wouldn’t come looking for them here. No one would expect that, especially after moving often to get them on a wrong track. 

Still, he wished he wouldn’t have to move that often. Even though the whole pack had to. He looked behind and saw a caravan of cars. They had bought the property, where once the house of the strong pack had stood. They had already a house commissioned, built big enough for the whole pack. It stood eerily in midst of the woods. Dark, big and hauntingly. And this would be his new permanent home? Great.

“So, this is our new home?”, a sceptical voice came from behind him. Turning he saw a redhead teen his age. It was his best friend and packmember Hailey. “Apparently it is. Ain’t it homey?” He rolled his eyes.   
“Come on, let’s go inside”, my mom shouted. She stood there regal and rigid. There was a lingering tension around her spine. She probably was still worried. Ryan wished he could use his sense of smell to detect her feelings, but alas, he was human. Basically the only human in this pack. It happened sometimes, that a human is born in an all-werewolf family. Even though the pack was more than just one family. They also had a few bitten wolves. Those were basically the reason, Ryan decided against the bite.  
He had seen his siblings grow up and become strong wolves. The bitten ones were different. They had to adapt more and were more volatile. He never wanted to experience to loose his control like them.   
They were already prowling around, their eyes flashing. They were more wolf than human in this moment. Savannah flashed her red eyes at them, warning them, to get themselves under control again, before she turned and went in. First the other adults followed, before it was time for the teens. Ryan stayed at the back to see, that the pups also got in safely.  
Even though it seemed, that he was at the bottom of the pack, he was actually quite respected. This was why he went in as the last. His mother trusted him to keep the smaller wolves safe from harm. This trust was hard earned. When he was younger, he often watched over his younger siblings and he helped to teach the newly bitten wolves to learn control. 

Reaching the living room, he leaned against the doorframe, observing his pack. His mother looked at him smilingly, in her eyes was something, he couldn’t decipher. Filing it away for later he looked at the pack. “We need to go grocery shopping. Who’s coming with me?” He looked around expectantly. “I’ll drive you.” A man stood up. He had ruffled, brown hair and a beard. Connor had broad shoulders.

Ryan nodded and they went to the car. They pulled up at a local store, to get fresh food. “So, do you like it here, Ryan?”, Connor asked while comparing two brands of pasta. “It’s okay. As long as we won’t move any time soon again. And stop comparing both are good. Just take one.”

“You know werewolves have a high metabolism. Only the best for the pack.” 

“Yeah, yeah, just hide your inner food snob behind those excuses”, Ryan snorted. “I hope, that the bitten ones, won’t cause any trouble in the high school. They sure have their issues.”

“You’re right, but you’ll be there and keep them in check. Also, their control is better nowadays.” 

Ryan just hummed noncommittally. Those Beta's were a sore point for him. It was their fault after all, that they had to move. His mood turned sour. Connor tapped at his back. “Lighten up. It will be fine. I’m sure they learned about their mistakes. Also I think we got everything. Let’s get home and someone else will have to do cooking.” He winked at Ryan.

Arriving back at the house, a few packmates awaited them, to help to carry the groceries in.

After a family dinner, what Ryan spent silently observing, he went to his room. Exhausted he fell in his bed.   
______

The first few weeks went actually very quiet. Until Ryan went with Hailey to check the borders.   
“Mom? We’re having a problem. You need to come here as soon as possible”, Ryan told his mom. Waiting anxiously. They couldn’t afford to loose another packmember. Especially not a young one. 

With his mother arrived Connor. He was tense and on guard. 

“Hailey said she smelled something, that smelled... wrong. So we came here and I found this.” He held a small piece of a translucent wing. “I think they will know, where we are soon. If one already found us.”  
“This is definitely worrisome. Everyone will be in pairs and the pups are to be escorted everywhere. And for God’s sake, don’t let the bitten ones wander off alone again. They caused enough trouble doing that before. Connor and I will continue to search the border. Contact the pack. We will hold a meeting, when I’m back.”

Hailey and Ryan went to the house and texted everyone, when a blonde girl went in. “Aw, look at those two. Aren’t you cute? The human and the wolf.”  
“Go away, Maci. I wish Mom wouldn’t have had to bite you as you apparently can’t accept people over you in the hierarchy”, Ryan murmured annoyed, knowing that she would hear him. “Also, you caused enough trouble. I’m surprised, she didn’t cast you out as punishment.”

Maci outright laughed at him. “You’re just a weak human. You’re not in any way above me.”

Hailey started growling at her. To get her calm down, he touched her arm. Glaringly he turned to Maci. “If you have any problem, you’re welcome to discuss that with my mother.”

The packmeeting held mostly warnings from the Alpha and she cautioned them to stay under the radar.  
In the following days Ryan was caught by a man, who looked at him strangely. “Are you Ryan Wells?”, he asked. Hesitantly the brunette nodded. “I am Alan Deaton. The local vet. I heard about your problems. If you ever need a book, I can advise you some.” Then the man simply went away and left Ryan standing, confused and wary.  
______

“Alan Deaton?” Ryan nodded. “Yes, he spoke to me. Telling me that if I ever need a book I’m welcome to come to the animal clinic.”

“Interesting. I think you should go and take Conor with you. I think I heard of him. He was the emissary of the pack, that lived here”, his mother looked at him through half-opened eyes. “Also ask for books about humans, that are affiliated with werewolf packs. Maybe you’ll find out something about you.” She winked at him.  
_____

After days of nothing following the translucent wing, they started to relax again. They should have known, that it wouldn’t be that easy. Just a few days later a cry rang through the house. 

“Mila and Kyle are gone!”

The whole pack was alarmed and Ryan paced in his room. He should have been the one to get the twins, his little siblings, from the elementary school, but he didn’t have the time. He felt guilty and hoped they would find them soon.

They had to. And those little fairies better watch out. He was angry. How dare they to go after their young and defenceless?

**Author's Note:**

> http://aminoapps.com/p/7wxt6d  
> Check out this community, where I also found my inspiration, anyways I hope you guys liked it! Leave a kudos or comment on your way out.


End file.
